


thunder, lightening

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober 2020 day 3: D/s dynamics, beauyasha
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	thunder, lightening

**Author's Note:**

> come give me suggestions on [my tumblr blog](https://marmeladednd.tumblr.com/post/630803692415811584/marmeladednd-lustyargonianmaid-time-to-start)

Beau can feel the spit dribble down her chin slowly. Her lips are stretched around the gag, and her mind is deliciously empty right now. All she can concentrate on is Yasha’s voice, and Yasha’s hands on her body. The four-poster bed in Caleb’s mind mansion has, once again, proven more than useful: Beau’s ankles are bound to the posts at the foot end with rope, not tight enough to restrict the blood flow, but tight enough to give her something to strain against as Yasha slowly fingers her open, scissoring her fingers slowly until all Beau can do is whine and beg for more. 

Yasha’s other hand is resting on Beau’s ass, and it’s reassuring, rubbing soothing little circles. The skin there is raw and red from a spanking Beau received before this- Beau’s nerves are still on fire from it all. Her hips twitch as Yasha adds another finger. 

“You’re doing so well.” Yasha’s low voice makes a shiver run down Beau’s spine. She answers with a moan- she’s still gagged after all. 

The hand resting on her ass slowly lifts, and a moment later, Beau muffles a desperate cry when a thumb runs over her clit, teasing it. 

She knows she must be dripping by now; the squelching sounds Yasha’s fingers make when they push into her give it away. And yet, she’s not self-conscious about it. She knows she can trust Yasha, and maybe that’s precisely why it’s so easy to let herself fall, let herself be taken care of. 

Yasha stops thrusting her fingers, and instead just holds them still inside Beau. It emphasizes the feeling of fullness, and combined with the constant stimulation on her clit, Beau can feel herself approach her orgasm rapidly. 

She bites the gag, keening with her eyes closed. Behind her, Yasha laughs low in her throat, a beautiful sound, full of love that makes Beau’s heart feel just as raw as the beaten skin on her ass. 

And then, Yasha moves her fingers inside Beau again, but instead of pulling  _ out _ , she pushes  _ down _ . Beau almost chokes on her own saliva as her vaginal muscles spasm hard enough to propel her hips forward. But Yasha doesn’t stop, not showing her any mercy until Beau feels like she’s about to burst. Her hips wiggle without her even meaning to, but Yasha simply clamps a strong arm across them to hold her still. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ -” Beau’s spine curves upwards, and then she comes, feeling herself gush across the bedsheets, across Yasha’s hand, hips rocking back against Yasha’s incredible fingers. Yasha fucks her until Beau crumples onto the bed helplessly, toes curling weakly. Only then does she slow down, and eventually stops, but doesn’t take her fingers out. Beau, surprisingly, appreciates it- it’s nice to still feel this full. Yasha shifts behind her, and then, the pressure from the gag subsides as Yasha takes it away before pressing a kiss to Beau’s temple, her cheek, her lips. Beau kisses back weakly, head full of pink clouds. 

“Good?”, Yasha asks softly. Beau nods with a happy sigh, eyes, still closed. 

“You did so well.”, Yasha praises her, and it’s like honey down Beau’s throat. “I love you.” 

Beau can feel herself blush, smile spreading on her lips. “Love you too.” 

Yasha settles beside her, and easily pulls Beau into her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
